Sinnoh travels
by psychicRbeast
Summary: story is based of the Sinnoh games. Ash and the gang are finally in Sinnoh and are ready to move but what happens when they meet some new rivals, some Twinleaf Natives and Team Galactic and what's worse is team rocket. Advanceshipping and twinleafshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I just wanted to say that this is a little bit based on the games Pokémon diamond/pearl/platinum. Ash and the previous gang apart from Tracy will be in this fiction. ENJOY! Please.**

**(A/N: this has been edited.)**

**R&R**

**Sinnoh travels**

(Weird music plays)

Hello, welcome to the world of Pokémon, this world is inhabited with these creatures. Now I have a few questions. Are you a boy or a girl?

"You're kidding right, boy."

So you are a boy, yes?

"YES! Do I look like a girl?"

Good no what is your name? (Displays keyboard)

*click click click click* (I am using my OC name, Sorry)

So you are Will, yes?

"YES!"

So Will, your own adventure is about to begin. Go, leap into the grand world of POKÉMON!

"Oh great."

_FLASH_

A sixteen year old boy with brown hair and eyes is lying down in his bed. The room was lightly decorated with only a small carpet and wooden floor boards on the floor and blue wallpaper.

"WILL!" A voice shouted from down the stairs in the corner of the room.

The boy started to stir in his sleep and fell out his bed, yet he was still snoring away on the floor.

"Meow." A grey cat with a curly tail said as it licked his face.

"GLAMEOW!" Will yelled in disgust.

The cat started laughing hysterically and walked away from the angered boy.

"I have got to lock my door at night." Will grumbled as he watched the cat walk out his room.

Will then remembered to meet his friends at lake Verity, and so quickly got changed and ran downstairs without any breakfast and left with a quick 'Bye' to his mom.

Will knew how impatient one of his friends could get and he probably would rant on about fining him. He and his friends would often go to Lake Verity because it was a good place to relax, that and he was a really good swimmer. Will was somewhat of a oddity in his crew of friends, for example, he was the best at climbing trees, he could swim underwater for minutes at a time and he liked to eat inanimate objects.

After about ten minutes of running, Will finally saw the lake… and his friends waiting for him.

"WILL!" A blonde boy shouted. "You're late, I'm gonna fine you a million pounds now!"

"Barry, I'm sure Will has a perfectly fine explanation of why he is a bit late, right Will?" A blunette asked.

"Uh, no, not really." Will admitted while sweat dropping.

"Then what were you doing?" A boy with a red hat asked.

"Uh… well, I kinda slept in." Will laughed nervously.

"Well, the usual punishment then?" Barry asked the other two.

"I believe so, Barry." The other boy answered.

"Oh, come on guys." Will pleaded.

"Lucas, if you will?" Barry asked.

"It would be my pleasure." He said as he grabbed Wills arm.

"And one," The blunette counted as Barry grabbed his other arm.

"Dawn, I thought you would back me up here." Will said to her.

"Two," She carried on and the boys lifted Will in the air. "THREE!"

The two boys chucked Will into the freezing lake. Will was bracing himself for the impact so he wasn't too cold and he has a heater in his room so he was very warm when he came out. He went deep under the water and opened his eyes, he saw a bunch of Magikarp swimming by some reeds, and he also saw several Goldeen, a Golduck, a Psyduck and finally a Gyardos. What Will didn't see was a huge Seaking coming straight at him from behind.

_Above the water_

"Where is he?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Probably checking out the Pokémon down there." Barry answered.

"Yeah, I hope notices that angry Seaki-" Lucas started.

Will had leapt out the water, near the middle of lake, and was running so fast towards them with a look of pain. He was clutching his butt as he ran and when he was finally on land he ran straight into a tree.

"What on earth did you do to that Seaking?" Will asked as he examined the mark he made in the tree.

"Barry 'accidentally' kicked a stone at it." Lucas answered.

"So I should kill him first?" Will asked facing them.

"N-n-no." Barry stammered.

"Oh, it was just a joke Barry." Dawn giggled. "You are so gullible sometimes."

"Mmm!" Will mumbled as he chewed some bark. "I just remembered why we're here." Will brought a box rapped in paper with little Pokémon on it from his pocket. "Happy Birthday Barry."

"Thanks Will!" The newly ten year old thanked as he was handed the present.

Inside was a 'get your starter Pokémon for free' coupon in with about one hundred Pokédollars as well.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Barry yelled and ran around in circles.

"Oooo! Open mine next!" Dawn shouted and gave him a slightly bigger box.

He tore the wrapping paper of and inside was a red and blue Pokédex with the engravings 'Barry, use this well, Professor Oak'.

"OH MY GOD!" Barry yelled. "It's engraved by Professor Oak!" he hugged Dawn tightly and yelled a 'THANK YOU!'

"And finally me." Lucas said as he gave Barry a big box.

Inside was the perfect thing to top it all off, five Pokéballs.

"BEST DAY EVER!" He yelled to the world.

Just as he said that snow started to fall. They were all amazed by this as they forgot it was the eighteenth of December.

"It's so pretty." Dawn whispered before a snowball hit her full in the face.

Will and Lucas high fived at the aiming.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Barry yelled as he ran around lobbing snowballs everywhere.

Will decided to let his Pokémon have a run about in the snow. He chucked his Pokéballs in the air and out popped his Infernape, Galade, Gardevoir and Glaceon. Glaceon looked delighted to see the snow.

"Hey, having Pokémon is cheating." Dawn pouted.

"Well, too bad because I've got some." Will laughed as Infernape threw a volley of snowballs at the blunette.

"Hey, I'll be back in a minute." Barry said as he ran away in the direction of Sandgem town.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey Ash, think fast!" Misty laughed as she threw a snowball at Ash's face.

"Max, don't look behind you!" May yelled as she lobbed a snowball at him.

"Awww! You're gonna get it May!" Max laughed.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he used iron tail on the snow which rose up and caked everyone in the white substance.

Everyone laughed after a few seconds.

"Hey look!" Brock shouted. "It's Sinnoh!"

"Alright here we are Twinleaf town!" Max shouted. "Ya know there's a lake there that supposedly has a legendary Pokémon called Mespirit in it."

"Why don't we check it out when we get there?" May suggested.

"Great idea." Ash commented.

"Excuse me but we will be arriving shortly." The conductor boomed.

_In a wooden box_

"So the twerps were going to Sinnoh, I wondered where we were going. I thought we were having a vacation." James said.

"Meowth, move your head!" Jessie ranted.

"Move James' foot!" Meowth answered.

"That's not my foot." James blushed.

_Back at lake Verity_

The group of three now lay on the snow, all Pokémon returned apart from Glaceon. They were all watching the clouds move by and directing which ones looked like what.

"That one looks like a Skitty." Dawn pointed out.

"That one looks like Turtwig." Lucas directed.

"That one looks like Barry." Will said.

"It is me." Barry said looking down on him.

"Oh, so what starter did you get?" Will asked.

"How did you-" Barry started.

"I saw you had six Pokéballs on your belt instead of five." Will answered.

"Oh, I got Piplup!" Barry smiled. "And I want a battle, or I'm fining you ten million!"

"Of course I'll battle you." Will smiled.

_On the ferry_

"We're finally here!" Ash shouted as he jumped of the ferry side and landed on the pavement.

"Let's go to the lake, please, please, pleeeease!" Max begged. "I want to see the legendary Pokémon and there's no hotel or Pokémon centre here."

"I don't see why not." Brock said.

"Ok, let's go to the lake!" Misty shouted.

_A couple of minutes later_

"Of course I'll battle you." A tall boy with brown hair said to a blonde boy.

"Hey, their having a battle." May pointed out.

"Cool, let's watch." Ash suggested.

The group walked over to the four, now standing, people.

"Hey!" May called to them.

They turned to the sound of the voice. The newly arrived group could now clearly see the group clearly.

The tall brown haired boy had a red hoody on with navy blue tracksuit bottoms on and had black and white trainers. He also had brown eyes like Ash.

The blonde boy had a weird haircut and had orange eyes. He had a green scarf, an orange and white stripy shirt and jeans.

The blunette wore a white beany hat and had blue eyes. She also had a red, long velvet coat. Her bottom half had a black and pink skirt on as well as some pink trainers.

The last boy had a red hat, browny-blue hair and brown eyes. He also wore a white scarf, a red shirt, a blue and black jacket, black jeans and grey trainers.

"Hello?" Dawn asked nervously.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" Will asked stepping forward slightly being the eldest.

"No we come from-" Brock started.

"They're with team Galactic! Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Barry screamed.

"Shut up." Lucas whispered harshly.

"As I was saying, we're from the Kanto and Hoenn regions, I'm Brock, this is Ash, May, Misty and Max." Brock explained.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" Dawn asked and Barry and Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Don't be rude." Will said as he stared at the newcomers."…Glaceon, icebeam."

The hidden fox shot an icy blue beam at the gang freezing them in their tracks. Will walked closer to the human ice lolly.

"They don't look like Galactic grunts, see no turquoise hair." Will said as examined them.

"Ok, Piplup use Peck." Barry said as he threw his newly obtained Pokémon.

A blue penguin shot out of the Pokéball and May, Misty and Dawn squealed at its cuteness, or the two frozen ones did a sort of mumble. The penguin peck the ice multiple times before it smashed and the group was released.

"What was that for!?" Ash yelled at Will while trying to pick him up by the scruff of the neck… he couldn't. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, Ash Ketchum." Will smirked.

"How did you know my last name?" Ash asked.

"You've been on T.V multiple times, it's a wonder how I didn't notice you threw the ice, hard luck in the silver conference, so close." Will answered with a mocking tone.

"Alright, if you're such a smarty pants, battle me!" Ash yelled.

"I would, but my friend just challenged me to a battle with his first starter whom you just scared by yelling."

It was true, the penguin was shivering behind Barry's leg with a scared look on its face. All of the girls glared at him.

"Really love to stay and chat, but my friends are still younger and shouldn't hang around with strangers." Will glared at Ash.

"Will's right, let's go guys. This guy is obviously a real meanie." Dawn said as she shivered from the cold.

"Yeah!" Barry and Lucas agreed.

The group of four started to walk away from the other five. Will turned around and returned Glaceon quickly before running to catch up with his friends.

"ASH, you shouldn't be so mean!" Misty shouted.

"Yeah, if you were like that when I first met you, I would never have come with you." May said.

"And you scared a Piplup!" Brock said in shock. "That isn't like you."

"Pikapi." Pikachu chirped.

"Yeah, but they froze us in ice! I'm with Ash on this one." Max pointed out.

_In a tree_

"Can you see anything?" Barry called up to a higher part of the tree.

"Sorry, nothing except those meanies." Will called down. "Wait, there's a Starly!"

"YAY!" Barry shouted. "I'm gonna catch it!"

"Okay, _then_ maybe you can beat Will." Dawn giggled from the base of the tree.

"Hey wait, there's a Meowth hot air balloon with missiles attached to the side!" Will called before the entire forest was hit with a bang and Will saw the missiles come at him and Ash's gang.

"Guys! Run NOW!" Will yelled down to them before a missile collided with the tree he was in!

_To be continued…_

**Nothing much to say. Hope you enjoyed.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples, tis me again and I finally thought 'hey, I need to update' so here it is. its not really anything special but I've tried my best to make a good job out of it.**

**Enjoy**

_**Chapter 2**_

_"Can you see anything?" Barry called up to a higher part of the tree._

_"Sorry, nothing except those meanies." Will called down. "Wait, there's a Starly!"_

_"YAY!" Barry shouted. "I'm gonna catch it!"_

_"Okay, then maybe you can beat Will." Dawn giggled from the base of the tree._

_"Hey wait, there's a Meowth hot air balloon with missiles attached to the side!" Will called before the entire forest was hit with a bang and Will saw the missiles come at him and Ash's gang._

_"Guys! Run NOW!" Will yelled down to them before a missile collided with the tree he was in!_

Barry, Dawn and Lucas watched in horror as they saw their friend plummet towards the icy ground. They could see his eyes were closed and he had pained expression on his face. When he was about twenty feet of the ground they saw his body gain a green aura. Then they saw his mouth curl into a sly smirk and his eyes opened to reveal them to be a light shade of green.

They were so caught up in the supernatural sight, that they didn't see the tree branch fall towards them… or one in particular.

"Dawn, LOOK OUT!" Barry yelled as he rugby tackled Dawn to the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked at her heavily blushing face.

She nodded uncertainly.

"I should fine you for not watching your surroundings." He stated as he got of her.

Lucas sighed knowing Barry had ruined a romantic moment for Dawn.

_With Pikachu and the gang_

"Prepare for trouble!" A purple haired woman laughed.

A Meowth balloon came into view of everyone.

"Make it double!" A violet haired man said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

James!"

"Team rocket blasts of at the speed of light!"

"So surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dats right!" A cream coloured Meowth stated.

"Team Rocket!" The group below yelled at them.

"What are you doing here?!" Ash shouted at them.

"Stealing all the Pokémon of course." Jessie laughed.

"Oh, and dat Pikachu of yours." Meowth grinned.

"Like hell you will!" May yelled at them.

"There's five of us and only three of you." Misty smirked.

"That's why we brought back-up!" James hollered in delight.

Suddenly the balloon expanded in size and gained several launchers at the side. A giant net clung from the bottom and a suction machine came from the front of the basket.

"OH NO!" Brock yelled and Meowth pressed a button launching the missiles.

The whole forest shook and they heard a human scream from a distance. The forest Pokémon yelled a deafening scream as the projectiles destroyed their home.

"And now Pikachu!" Jessie grinned.

The suction thing shot at the group and started sucking them into the net at the bottom.

_Over with the Twinleaf natives_

Will aimed his self towards a hole in the ice created by a missile. He twisted and turned and finally he thought it was the perfect position for a splash down. He got closer and closer and… he missed. Will led there clutching his now bleeding head groaning.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt." Lucas flinched.

Will picked himself up and wiped the blood away from his head.

"Is it noticeable?" He asked while holding his arms out.

"Ummm…" They said as they turned their heads to look at the vertical cut that reached from the middle-ish of his head to his eyebrow. They looked at each other and nodded. "Yes."

"Great." He responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I guess we have two options." Dawn started. "Get the hell outa this deforming forest… or go and find the newcomers."

Barry groaned. "I know you guys… But we can't leave them in this forest, they'll die. I mean sure that little specky one looked devious but still…"

"Barry, we were gonna get them anyway." Lucas explained.

"I wasn't." Will interrupted. "But come on, oh and when we get back to Twinleaf, can you tell them I'm not a paedophile. Got called to the police station yesterday."

And they ran deeper into the burning forest.

_With the original gang_

"So, how long do you reckon we'll be in here?" Misty asked as she watched Ash and Pikachu try and chew through the net.

"Dunno." May answered while she flicked through a magazine she had in her fanny pack. "Couple of hours, maybe."

Suddenly the balloon shook ferociously.

"Meowth what was that?" Jessie asked with uncertainty in her voice.

"Uh… It was a…" he started.

"BUBBLEBEAM!" A voice yelled.

"Pip…lup!" Another voice shouted as several blue orbs smashed into the side of the balloon.

"Waaaaah!" The Rocket trio screamed as the balloon shook.

"Who was that?" Max asked.

"I dunno." Ash said in confusion.

Suddenly a two blurs shot past their face. The images went up towards Jessie, James and Meowth. They finally slowed down and came into focus. The entity's appeared as a Gallade and a Gengar.

"Gallade, leaf blade! Gengar, use shadow claw!" A familiar voice calmly shouted.

The Gallade's arms glowed green and radiated with power. The Gengar's claws gained at least four inches and glowed an eerie black. They both raised their arms and slammed it down on the balloon basket launching the Rockets into the balloon part.

"Infernape, I reckon they want to go higher, use fire spin." The voice continued.

A monkey climbed to the top of one of the only trees left standing and jumped into the basket. He propped himself below the opening in the balloon and opened his mouth to reveal a torrent of flames.

The screams of Jessie, James and Meowth were murderous.

"Maybe that was too much… Glaceon, lets cool them down with blizzard shall we?" The still un-visible person said.

"Glace!" The Pokémon agreed and ran out into the opening. "GLACEON!" it yelled as it opened its mouth and shot a volley of snow at the balloon.

"Is it chilly in here or is it just me?" May asked as the snow coated her and her friends.

"This was not the welcoming I was hoping to get to Sinnoh." Ash mumbled as he rubbed his arms.

"WAA…CHOOOOOOOO!" Brock sneezed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Max screamed. "Brock snotted on me!"

"And now, myself, aura sphere." The voice said.

They waited and waited for someone to come out into view but no one came. However, a green orb came flying at the balloon with an immense speed. The ball of energy exploded upon contact with the balloon.

The Rockets went flying up and the Kanto/Hoenn natives fell towards the hard ground.

"Quick, catch 'em!" A voice said from the bushes.

Four familiar faces ran out of the bushes with their arms held out in front of them as if to catch the people falling from the sky.

"This has got to be the worst day ever." Max sighed as he started to fall towards the blunette beneath him.

"I got the nerd!" Dawn called when Max was about a foot away from her reach.

However, Max was slightly heavier than she anticipated and when he fell into her open arms he completely knocked her off her feet. It ended up with both of them groaning on the floor.

"I'll catch the Pikachu!" Barry called.

"Barry, grow up and catch one of the people, Pikachu can probably land on his feet and if not Glaceon will help." Will ordered. "I would suggest Infernape catch the rodent but for some reason he can go up trees but is always scared of coming down."

"Infer!" A monkey from a tree yelled angrily.

"Well it's true." Will sighed stopping to confer with his Pokémon and ignoring the fact that four more people were still falling.

Unfortunately for him he stopped right underneath a falling person. As he collapsed under the sudden weight being dropped upon him, he groaned and yelped.

"Oh, I'm not that fat." A slightly angered May said getting up of the sixteen year olds back.

"And I never said you were." Will said in a scratchy voice.

In the end it turned out that Lucas caught Misty successfully, Barry missed Brock completely and Will managed to grab Ash's collar before he hit the ground. Pikachu was given a slide by Wills Glaceon.

"I'm sorry I thought you were bad guys." Dawn apologized.

"And I'm sorry for thinking you were with team Galactic." Barry continued.

"I guess I'll apologize on Wills behalf for hitting you with multiple moves because he'll say he enjoyed it." Lucas finished.

"And we'll be leaving, good day." Will said walking off towards Twinleaf town.

"What's his problem?" Ash asked the remaining three Sinnoh-ers. "Whys he always grumpy?"

"His family consists of only him and his mom left and even she's paralyzed from the waist down." Dawn said oblivious to the signs of her to shut up Barry and Lucas were giving her.

"Wow, how'd it happen?" Misty asked.

"Dunno a lot of it but his granddad had a heart attack, his gran had a stroke, his aunt was murdered by team Galactic along with his cousins, his brother was killed by his father and his father was killed by him." Dawn explained before skipping away after Will.

"Well, we're dead." Lucas sighed as he and Barry followed their light minded friend.

"Wow…" Max started. "Tough life."

"We were just saved by a murderer." May said in shock. "Wait 'til mum and dad here this one."

"Your mum and dad?" Ash questioned. "My mums gonna drag me back to Kanto and keep me in my room until I'm 157."

"Isn't that a bit drastic?" Max asked his friend.

"Nope, I quote _Ash Ketchum, if you have anything to do prostitution, raping or murdering I will lock you in your room with only Pikachu until your 157!_" He mimicked in a very poor Delia voice.

There was then an awkward silence for several minutes.

"Go find them again?" Ash asked everyone.

"Definitely!" The rest replied at the very thought of annoying the hell out of their parents.

They all ran off into the forest in high hopes of finding the group of young teens and pre-adult.

**Okay, that one wasn't weird at all. we do see one more Pokémon in this chap but again I don't think its overly good, however, I had this recommended by a friend on a way to get reviews. I wont put up another until I get 3 reviews.**

**So with that, R&R.**


End file.
